Summer Lovin'
by Ms.Stan Alto
Summary: Lissa Dragomir & Christian Ozera Started Dating last summer, they decided to go on vacation and invite some friends! Who are these friends and what will happen?
1. On our way

This is All Human :) Rose, Lissa, Mia go to Vladimir High & Christian, Dimitri, Eddie go to Panama High.

* these aren't real high schools but I didn't want them to go to the same high school it wouldn't be a story then*  
Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Academy but I wish I did!* Smile's thinking of Dimitri in Speedo ;)*

"_**Summer Lovin"  
Chapter 1**_

_**RPOV (ROSE)**_

"Lissa I don't care! Just because you want me to go meet your hot boyfriend's friends doesn't mean I want to" I said

"ROOOOOSSSEEE! Please! He says that he has a friend that you would love!" Lissa Whined

" NO! NO! NO! I'm not going" I said

"Yes you are and so is Mia!" Lissa said while throwing my back pack on the bed

"HOT BOYS AND PANAMA BEACH HERE I COME!" Mia said  
"Even she happy about it! I see y'all in 15 k?" Lissa said  
"okay" Mia & I said in unison

"See you in 15 Mia" I said  
"Bye Rose" Mia said while walking out of my room.

I changed after getting out of the shower. Ripped black skinny jeans, blue Jason Aldean shirt & black converse should do fine. I tossed my back pack on my back then went down stairs. Mia & Lissa where all there and packed.

We all ran out to Lissa's Red Mercedes Convertible I called shot gun, Mia got the back seat and Lissa was driving.

Half way there I turned to Mia to see her asleep in the back seat. I looked at Lissa and asked

"How much longer do we have?"

"We have an hour to go" She said

"I have to go pee" I said sounding like a 4 yr old.  
" Fine we'll pull over at this gas station"

We pulled over and I ran out the car inside. I asked where the bathroom was the kind old lady showed me where it was. I thanked her, we pee, then we back to the car and we set off for the hour ahead.  
"Are we there yet?" I asked  
"we have 5 minutes left" Lissa said  
"Mia wake up we have 5 minutes till we get there" I said  
"YAY!" she said

5 minutes later we where there.  
"It's Panama City Y'all!" we all said at the same time.

This will be are home away from home for the whole summer I thought.


	2. Ch 2

_**DPOV (DIMITRI) **_

"Christian do you realize how stupid that is you just met this girl last year and you told her to bring her 2 best friends 'cause you want tot hook me and Eddie up! Have you lost your freaking mind?"I said

"Oh come on man! Her friend is a hot girl 5'7 with curves just your type" Christian said

"No way I'm going man she could be a slut like Tasha remember? But I guess it wouldn't hurt to go?" I said

"It's not my fault my cousin is a slut! Plus just think hot girls in Bik…" Christian was cut off by Eddie  
"HOT GIRLS IN BIKINI'S I'M SO IN! OMG I HOPE THERE'S A BLONDE ONE!" Eddie said

"Dimitri get packed now! And if you don't I will personally set your ass on fire" Christian said

"Okay I'll see you in 5 guys.

I threw everything I could in my bag and changed into a white muscle shirt and black board shorts, then ran down stairs.

By the time I got out Eddie and Christian were already in our truck. How I love this truck but not more then my duster, I mentally smiled.

Of course since this baby was mine I drove.

"Dimitri speed up even my grandma can go faster than you" Christian and Eddie said in unison

"Shut up I'm driving as fast as I can go, we only live 8 hours away" I said

"Dude your going 40 in a 70 zone speed up" Eddie said  
"I will not hurt my beautiful baby" I said  
"eh whatever I'm going to sleep" Christian and Eddie said  
Thank God! Finally they'd shut up so I raced up to 85 mph they thought I had given them whip flash, but instead of doing that I just turned on the radio.

We are about 3 hours away when I heard…..

"Dude who farted?" asked Christian

Eddie woke up saying the same thing.  
"Well it wasn't me" I said

"Me either" Eddie said

"OMG CHRISTIAN YOU FARTED YOURSELF AWAKE..." Me and Eddie Laughed

5 minutes left…  
"I need to pee" said Eddie

"Hold it in man" I said

"But I can't" he said  
"We are her in Panama City where the beaches are and the girls are naked" Eddie  
"Hell yeah" we all said.

This will be my home for the whole summer. Christian didn't tell us where we are staying but I'm betting with Lissa and her friends? Maybe I'm not sure... but all I know is …

"Christian take over I need a nap" I said  
"Okay Dimitri get in the cab of the truck since your like 6'7 and would crush us to death" Christian said

"Funny Christian Funny. Pull over and I will" I said

"Fine, have a nice nap "Christian said.

He pulled over and let me in the cab the last thing I remembered before my head hit the steal metal of the cab was the smell of Panama Beach!


End file.
